


Suits and Wine

by Frost_or_Fire



Series: Maid Sonic hehe [1]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bondage, Chaos Emeralds, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drunken Kissing, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Maid Sonic, Non-Sexual Bondage, Oh no! Anyways, Sloppy Makeouts, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_or_Fire/pseuds/Frost_or_Fire
Summary: Agent-in-disguise,  Sonic infiltrates into a gala in search of a chaos emerald for the benefit of protecting the world he calls home. But what he didn't suspect was finding his rivaling spy..
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Maid Sonic hehe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095698
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Suits and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was originally suppose to be Sonic in a maid's costume (since there wasn't any out in the web) but then this story came into mind. 
> 
> Might not make this into a series, but who knows.

"Is the Emerald targeted?"

"Negative, but the entire area is booming in chaos energy!"

"That's a good sign, try to narrow it down. It has to be in this room."

"What's the rush? It's a Gala! We can have fun while we are doing this!" Amy's voice filters in on the ear comm, excitement clear in her tone when she interrupts Sonic and Tails.

"Fun? I would be having fun-" Sonic fumes, hand clenched behind his back as he surveys the room with his bright green eyes. Grinding his teeth together, he spots the pink Hedgehog on the other side of the room with a group of rich mobians. "-if I wasn't dressed as some maid!"

A patron frowns at him, hearing the azure agent-in-disguise hiss under is breath but not quite listening to the contents of his sentence.

Sonic gives a forced smile, a nervous one at that, and extends his arm out to offer a small glass of champagne that sits on a silver platter.

"Listen Sonic," Tails sighs, a bit sheepish of putting his best friend AND brother through something humiliating like this. "With this disguise, you'll be able to get through clearance. A simple maid doing their job, besides none of the patrons there have access to the rest of the building but the ball room. Its smart and-"

"-you can sneak out a bottle of expensive wine for us!"

"-efficent.. Amy we are too young to drink expensive wine."

Sonic refrains from rolling his eyes, moving through the crowd with the platter balanced on his finger tips. The black stilettos he wears gave him an extra inch to his normal height, clicking against the marble floors and hurting his ears at the same time. The corset he wears under the black dress constricts him of movement and breathing. The dress itself is like a trap that he wishes to be out of as soon as possible.

The makeup that the cobalt agent wears is bothersome, making his fur and flesh feel warmer than usual. The white stockings clung to his thighs, clipped to a garter belt, but gave him an almost sensual feeling that he rather not give attention to. 

"Y'know, I just might. Grab a wine bottle or two after tonight.." He mutters to himself, not quite speaking into the comm link but it doesn't get pass the occupants on the link.

"I know I'm 16, but you guys are still not qualified to drink." Tails states in a mono tone voice.

"Dude, being 19 is definitely qualified enough for alcohol consumption." Sonic quips, his eyes scanning the room further till he sees a figure that catches his attention.

"Shit-!" He turns the other direction, almost knocking into someone in the process.

'Not here, not now.' Sonic thinks to himself, his hand behind his back now fidgeting with the strings of the frilly white apron.

"Erm, Sonic? You're heart rate just spiked-" Tails starts, obviously looking at a monitor linked to his wrist band to keep track of chaos energy and physical readings. Of course he'll notice right off the bat if he so much as panic somewhere. "what's wrong?"

"He's here." Sonic manages out, creating distance between him an the other person of his worries. 

Afterall.

His heart almost stopped at seeing Agent Shadow.

An infamous agent. Well known for his agility, intelligence and good looks. The person of possession of the emerald may as well hand over the chaos gem to the ebony hedgehog.

"Who?" Amy asks, frantically looking over the crowd of people to find anyone that might stuck out from the rest.

"Shadow." He hissed into the comm, his head swimming and the mobians loud chatter around him only helping to form a mild headache.

The azure hedgehog can hear them curse into the connected device.

"No wonder why the chaos energy is going through the roof, he probably haves an emerald on his person." Tails says, catching Sonic's attention at the possiblity.

A new plan starts to unwind in his head, like a thread ball untangling itself the more it rolled.

"I have an idea, it's insane, but it'll work."  
Sonic stands up straighter, head held high, and makes a swift turn back towards the ebony figure in question.

He walks with grace, pressed blue quills curling at the ends and bouncing with each step. His hips swayed and he doesn't even care if he catches the eyes of rich men.

Shadow stood idly, appearing to be stuck in some sort of conversation with a group of dark older people discussing something about the lower class. Not quite participating but half of his attention on them as if he's searching for traces of chaos energy.

Not for long.

Luckily Sonic wasn't carrying an emerald of his own, or he would be spotted in no time.

He bites his lip, holding back a grin as the agent makes it only a few feet away when he decides to trip up on his heels.

And just like that, Shadow jumps into action. His reflexes kickedw him to twist around and grab the 'maid' by her forearms. Though, the damage has already been done.

There was a loud clang of the metal tray hitting the floor. Everyone in the close proximity turned their heads to spectate the sight of the two hedgehogs.

The Ebony agent looked down at himself, a deep frown on his face at the large wet stain on his plain-white shirt front. Glass was shattered around his dress shoes in tiny pieces.

He looks up, about to raise his voice at the 'maid' when he notices she was bent down from the waist with her hands fisted down her shirt front.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaims, voice a bit squeaky in possible fear or embarrassment he does not know.

Shadow considers the apology for a moment, staring her down with his intense crimson gaze. The air was filled with tension, the patrons holding their breath on how he'll react. Some could say that they were anticipating and egging on any sort of punishment that could come to mind. 

But none did. 

He looks away, huffing out an irritated sigh. "Its fine," Shadow grits out, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just watch what you're doing."

Sonic grins at the floor, his quills blocking the sides of his face. 'Now's my chance.'

"Oh but your clothes! They're ruined!" He looks up, hands fidgeting in the white apron that have also caught a few droplets of the champagne

Shadow glances momentarily at himself again, his fingers biting into his arms. "So?"

"Let me fix that for you." She says, reaching out and grabbing hold of his wrist. Her greens catching the golden rings banded around his wrists. "Please, come with me."

His crimson red eyes peers at her dainty hand, surprised that the 'maid' was bold enough to touch him. In the corner of his eye, he sees his bat friend grinning at him.

"I said it's fine." He rebutted, using his free hand to grab her wrist to pull her off.

Sonic redoubled his efforts, tugging on his wrist. "I insist, please.."

The ebony spy stares hard into her eyes, so green like the grass that covers the planet, so pure and almost mesmerizing. His attempt at intimidation is stopped quickly.

A faint flush covers his face before cursing internally at himself for being weak. "Where?"

The 'maid' perks up, appearing happy to at least be helpful to the dark Hedgehog when really he was high fiving himself for staying alive.

"The Kitchen.." she says before pulling on his arm, turning around to guide him towards the more private area of the mansion of which the gala was being held.

\--‐----------

After being led around the building with directions being given by Tails through the comm link, they finally make it to the Kitchen in awkward silence.

Sonic flicks on the lights from the wall switch, only sparing a second to look over the kitchen before stepping in to let Shadow through who closes the door behind them.

"How long will this take? I have business to attend to." The ebony Hedgehog states, his tone shy from being snappy.

The 'maid' overs a smile to him with a 'not long' on her tongue. She pulls out a wooden stool for him to sit on and looks at him expectantly.

"Let me help you out of your shirt.." she says innocently, walking up closer to him.

A wave on energy washes over him, tell tale signs of a Chaos Emerald in the room or rather in the possession of the Spy.

A shiver of excitement goes through his system, hands brushing over broad shoulders to only be met with strong muscles and warmth under the thin material. A small flush forms on his peach muzzle, knowing how close he is to danger (and possible death) and not even giving a single damn about it cuz he's feeling up a man with very handsome qualities. If only they have met outside of this field of work, maybe talk over coffee and catch a movie-

Blinking his eyes rapidly, Sonic pulls himself out of fantasy world and back into reality and stiffly pulls the black blazer off Shadow's shoulders.

Regretfully, Sonic retreats from his side and walks towards the island counter and places the article of clothing on the metal surface.

Turning around, he catches a sight of the Agent unbuttoning his shirt and he swears that he doesn't drool over the fact that he sees toned muscle underneath the black pelt and oh god is that white chest fur???

"You're staring.."

It's a fact, one that the cobalt hero would refuse to the day he dies. And tonight could be that day.

"I'll go get the soap.." And just like that, he's fleeing away to hide his flush under the sink cabinet. Heat travels up his neck and all the way to his ears. The stockings didn't help at all with their soft texture on his heated flesh and fur.

Shadow was flattered really, but had his thoughts else where, though he was also very wary with the azure Hedgehog. Not fully trusting her good intentions with cleaning his shirt.

The blue agent pulls out a plastic bowl, soap and a rag. He stands and closes the cabinet door, then turns the sink on to a lukewarm temperature. 

The tension followed them to the next room, silence filling the air and leaving no space for conversation.

Shadow removes his shirt, walking over to the counter and laying it out to see the damage.

Sonic turns the faucet off, moving back over to the spy and sets the bowl down carefully to prevent any spillage.

"So what sort of business brings you to a gala?" The 'maid' asks, taking the offered white shirt and starts the process of removing the stain.

"What sort of nosy maid are you?" The government spy retorts, crossing his arms and leans against the counter. Preferring to stare at the wall instead of watching the shirt get clean.

"The kind that can gossip to the other workers here." Sonic says smugly glancing up at him, batting his lashes, then returns to work.

Shadow snorts in amusement at that but doesn't let his guard down. "Government work, can't tell you."

"Ah, shame. I thought you'd like to brag." The shirt is soaked in the water, he takes the rag and dampens it.

"I'm not one to brag, gets me in trouble if I do." Shadow mutters, knowing if his friend was in his place she would spill the beans.

"Understandable, must be awful having someone hover you and your work.." The agent says casually, adding soap and starts dabbing at the stain to remove majority of the alcohol.

"Yeah.."

Sonic hums finishing up with the soap and leaves it to soak. He takes a moment to look around the room some more, admiring the large stove and flat top grill they have in here. 'I could make some chili dogs and pancakes in here..'

His eyes travel across the over side of the kitchen before landing on the wine rack. All carefully stacked and very tempting.

He doesn't even care if Tails were to scold him later, he's grabbing one.

"Its gonna take a bit for the shirt to soak, and dry. So how about we have a few drinks."

Shadow frowns, clearly wanting to refuse but after staring into those mischievous green eyes, he found it impossible to do so.

He sighs and nods, "One glass."

\--‐----------

Sonic laughs, hard. Holding his stomach, he can feel the muscles hurting from the rippling sound that traveled throughout his body.

Shadow only grins, having helped drink have of the wine glass with five glasses. "He did what?"

"Yeah- my friend thought he can beat this guy at an arm wrestling match while drunk! I'm telling you he was shit-face when he fell on the floor!" Sonic manages out between giggles, leaning more on the counter for balance.

"And the other guy? Was he drunk or-"

"Hell no! He was the bouncer! The bouncer!" He exclaims, waving his hands around with the glass in one of them and spilling expensive wine on the tile floor.

"The bouncer?" Shadow huffs, "Wasn't he suppose to be watching the door?"

"Well yeah, but Knuxs bet that he can beat him with a total of $250. So of course he took the bet and Y'know.." the agent makes a thin line of his pink lipstick covered lips.

"Ah.." the ebony Hedgehog nods, now seeing the picture.

Its quiet once again, something that The cobalt hero couldn't stand.

So of course his tipsy mind led him to give the other a full body check, his eyes lingering more on his chest where formidable muscles laid exposed for him to drink up. Heat fills his face and blood rush in his ears as he now looks at Shadow's lips.

Sonic swore he saw fangs when Shadow smiled or laughed. But he wanted more. He wants to taste the wine on his tongue. He wants to chase the favor until there was no favor and all that was left would be Shadow and only Shadow.

So with the confidence given from the wine, Sonic leans in and pressed his lips into tan ones. It was only a brief kiss, so when he started pulling back he was surprised when the ebony agent followed after him for more.

There was no time for a second breath when all the air he had left was devoured into the next kiss. Feverish and no where near drunken.

A sweet groan rumbling in the back of his throat and chases the feeling of sharp teeth and tongue.

'oooooh that's nice..'

Sonic tilts his head up, brows furrowing as he puts his all into the kiss. He's caged against the island, both of Shadows arms now blocking any sort of escape from the kiss.

'If only..'

Hands behind his back, he clenches the black tie tightly and casually moves one of his hands to rope around the Ebony's ring.

'We met a different way.'

With all the strength he could muster, Sonic tugs the tie and knots it around the corner pole of the island counter. Looping it around and soon into Shadow's other ring.

The ebony was stunned for a moment, blinking rapidly and looking down at his now restrained wrists.

"I'm sorry," Sonic starts, ripping the headband off his head and the apron off his chest. "But I'm here for the Emerald. Now where is it?"

Shadow growls in anger, glaring at him from where he stood and tugs on his bonds. "Who the fuck are you?"

The azure Hedgehog sighs, leaning down to pull off the stilettos. "I'm sure you heard of me. Blue Blur?"

"What?" The other Hedgehog reels, regretting the choice of cloth material for his tie.

"Y'know, the government menace?" Sonic frowns, taking the wet wash cloth he used to wipe away the makeup on his face to better show off his trade mark grin. It does seem to work because realization does hit Shadow.

"You!"

"Ah Haha! So you do know me!"

"I should've known that you'd show up."

"But ya didn't," he quips with another grin, the blue spy goes to the other end of the counter, grabbing a set of sneakers and a small duffle bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax, I just want the emerald. But knowing you, you won't give it to me."

"No shit."

Sonic chuckles, walking over carefully as if he was stepping on egg shells.

"Y'know, I need those emeralds. I need them to save the world from a greater threat. You would be saving many lives if you just hand it over." He leans against the counter, keeping eye contact with Shadow as he slips on his more comfortable and more silent shoes.

"And what do you have to offer that the government hasn't already?" He hisses, pausing in his struggling to narrow his eyes at him.

Sonic simply shrugged, breaking the eye contact to put the heels in the bag along with the other maid uniform pieces. "Well I have one reason, and only one."

"And that is??"

The Hedgehog takes a deep breath and looks up at him with determined eyes. "Freedom."

"I don't- I already have-"

"Shadow." 

He goes quiet when he hears his name, the one he has not given to the agent at all during their small talk.

"What you have isnt freedom." Sonic frowns, slipping closer to him and only fleetingly look at his tan lips then back to his intense eyes. Red eyes that are conflicted and filled with so many emotions that it was impossible to choose which one to show. "What you have isn't freedom but restrictions that is only because of your commander in the higher ranks."

Shadow clenches his jaw shut, knowing full well that he was right. And it hurt.

Sonic reaches over, his hand combing through the fur on his temples and going further into the black and red quills. His finger tips run over his scalp and scratches there to comfort the other Hedgehog. He was surprise though when his finger brushed over a smooth and hard surface.

There was an electrifying feeling of chaos energy buzzing through his arm, then it was his hands in the open air.

"Don't. " Shadow grits out, looking at him with anger in his eyes and attempts to kick at him.

"Sorry, gotta split. Don't forget what I offered though. Freedom is more fulfilling than control." Sonic offers a smile, putting the emerald in his head quills and the rest of the wine in his bag.

"Faker!?"

"Byyyyyye!!"

And just like that, he was gone.

"FUUUUC-"

"Hey hun!" Rouge's voice filters in through his ear piece, sounding confident as ever. "Just found the Chaos Emerald!"

Shadow grits his teeth, grinding them in anger and gives one rough pull, he was free with his tie in ruins.

"That's fantastic! But that isn't of my concern since the one I had was taken. Otherwise, I would be impressed." He bites, grabbing his soaked shirt and notices that it had an obvious stain on the front that it bleed through to the back.

"My, did your little maid friend take it?" She asks teasingly, slightly surprised of how loose lipped her partner is.

"The maid turned out to be the Blue Blur in disguise.." Shadow groans, a headache forming at the forefront of his head. He throws his shirt aside (a lossed cause anyway) and heads to the door when his reflection caught his attention on the metal surface.

"Really? I'm impressed that he walked in heels. You should try some out, not easy but they'll flatter your physique. We should even give you a make over!" Shadow ignores her excitement, growling loudly to himself in frustration when he sees a pink lipstick stain on his lips.

The damn idiot.

"Rouge." A deep blush covers his face, using the back of his hand to wipe off the cosmetic. "Notify Omega, we are gonna back to home base and get every file and background research we can find on that damn hedgehog."

There was a groan, knowing full well that the party was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B_0Cgefhnoy/?igshid=cexbhrfmszq3 here's some fanart!


End file.
